


The Garden of Eden Was Just Outside Moscow

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Explainer for why Chekov’s shilling for the Soviet Union centuries after its collapse, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, TOS 02x05: The Apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: “Of course, Doctor. The Garden of Eden was just outside Moscow. A very nice place. It must have made Adam and Eve very sad to leave.”-Chekov, TOS 02x05:The AppleChekov tells Sulu about his upbringing in a cult. Aka my headcanon for why Chekov shills so hard for the Soviet Union several centuries after its collapse.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 13





	The Garden of Eden Was Just Outside Moscow

“The garden of Eden. It’s just outside Moscow.”  
Sulu frowned at his date. “You’re _definitely_ making this one up.”  
“I am not! I was born there.”  
“Really.”  
Chekov flopped down in a chair. “It’s kind of a cult actually. It’s a collective farm. My parents are high up in the leadership.”  
“Oh.” Sulu reached out a hand and gave Chekov’s knee a squeeze.  
“The people act like they’re living in the Soviet Union, but it’s the one from the propaganda movies, not the real one.”  
“It must have been strange growing up in that.”  
“It was. That’s why I left.”


End file.
